


Worth the Wait

by DimTheLights



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Steven is trans and Greg is very supportive of his son, Trans Male Character, Trans Steven Universe, takes place a few months after the graduation episode, this is basically just pure family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimTheLights/pseuds/DimTheLights
Summary: Steven’s birthday had rolled around pretty quickly this year, it seemed like only yesterday that he was trying so hard to get control of his powers and now he was the savior of the galaxy.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Steven is trans and I wrote this at like 2 in the morning, Greg is a loving dad, enjoy!
> 
> I might make more Trans Steven stories, comment and let me know, don’t clown the comments and if any te//rfs or ma//ps even look at this fic I will stomp you :)

Steven’s birthday had rolled around pretty quickly this year, it seemed like only yesterday that he was trying so hard to get control of his powers and now he was the savior of the galaxy. 

His actual birthday was held at his house with all of his friends and even some of the students from Little Home School came to celebrate.  


The party lasted mostly the entire night, filled with endless laughter and joy being spread through the entire temple. It was quite perfect as Steven would put it, it was definitely a good start to putting aside his worries and responsibilities for a day to relax and party with his friends. 

By the end of the night the house wasn’t as trashed as Steven expected, but it did take some effort to gather the trash and dispose of it properly, it didn’t take long enough to where he had to skip going to his dad’s for a movie night in the van. Greg had been at the party for the cake and big celebration but he left a bit early so he could clean up his van a bit. 

The rest of the night was supposed to be quality father-son movie watching bonding time, nothing but the thrill of cinema to keep Steven’s mind off of all the stuff he’s been dealing with, especially the graduation incident that happened a few months ago. 

Well it was supposed too. 

While watching some terrible action car race movie that Greg had picked, Steven shifted in his sleeping bag so he could check his phone, stifling a yawn and opening a birthday message Connie had sent him. It was just a cute picture of a lion in a birthday hat that said “Have a ROARing Birthday”. The message made him chuckle a bit which got his dad’s attention. 

“What? Is this movie not interesting enough for you?” Greg said in a teasing voice with no malice. 

“No...well maybe, it’s kind of hard to follow, what’s even the plot of this movie anyway?” Steven said while grabbing and looking at the box. 

“Well it’s...okay it actually makes no sense whatsoever, I liked it when I was younger cause the cars and heist but I guess I can see how it doesn’t really have any plot now.” Greg gave a defeated sigh and took the movie out, no use in trying to finish it. 

“Okay Schtu-ball, it’s getting pretty late, do you want to call it a night?” He said stretching a bit to relieve his back. 

“Yeah sure, tonight was fun, I had a really good time.” Steven said with a genuine smile, he really did have a good time and there were no mishaps. 

“Oh! Before I forget, I wanted to ask you something”. 

Oh there it was. 

“Oh, sure go ahead.” Steven said, trying to mask his growing anxiety, he did this by settling into his sleeping bag and trying to look not bothered by what was to come “I’m all ears dad.” 

A small, yet caring smile sprouted on his father’s face and softened “Okay so, who’s the best dad in the world?” This piqued Steven’s interest a bit to where he sat up from his current position. 

“You are, obviously.” Steven chuckled a bit and saw his dad reach behind him for something, it was a box, wrapped in pink paper with a blue and white bow. 

“I meant to give you this at the party but I thought it’d be better saved for later.” Greg handed the box over to Steven, who happily started to open it. 

“Thanks dad, but you know I already got a lot of nice stu…” Steven went quiet when he had opened the box containing his gift. 

Inside was a plain, black binder, Steven held it in his hands with awe, the fabric felt incredibly nice and breathable, and it looked to be the right size. He felt tears form at the corners of his eyes. 

“Aw, kiddo don’t cry, I guess I should have…” Greg’s voice was filled with uncertainty and second quessings, but it was immediately met with Steven practically throwing himself into his dad’s arms. 

“It’s perfect, you’re the most wonderful dad in the world.” Steven said through tear filled eyes. They both had a good hug before Steven pulled back. 

“Where did you even find one that would ship to Beach City?” Steven asked, confused, he had tried for months to get himself a proper binder because double laying sports bras could only do so much, he had tried so many online stores but none of them shipped to their hometown. 

“Well while the Suspects were on tour I managed to get a hold of someone who was willing to sell it in person, I really wanted to give it to you sooner but I though your birthday would be a perfect time.” Greg said smiling sheepishly at his son. 

“It was definitely worth the wait.” He said, wiping his tears and clutching the binder close. 

“I’m happy you like your present,” his dad said suppressing a yawn, “but now I think we should get some sleep, you can try it on in the morning.” 

Nodding, Steven placed the binder next to his pillow and got settled back into his sleeping back, ready to go to sleep. 

***

The next morning, Greg was woken up by someone shaking him awake. 

“Dad...dad ...dad!” He recognized the voice to be Steven’s, practically jumping out of bed he turned towards his son to see what was wrong but only saw Steven smiling ear to ear. 

“Hey schtu-ball, what’s…” before he could even finish his sentence Steven cut him off. 

“Look.” Steven said looking down at his chest, he was still smiling that big dopey grin and constantly looking back and forth between his now flattened chest and his dad. 

“It fits!” He said with such pure joy and happiness, Greg thought his kid was gonna explode from happiness. 

“That’s great kiddo, I was afraid it might have been a bit too small.” He said inspecting what he could when the binder was covered by Steven’s shirt, he hoped it wasn’t pinching too much or at all. 

“You can breath alright and everything, correct?” Greg could help voicing his concern but Steven didn’t seem to mind.

“Yeah, it’s fine, it fits really nice.” He placed his hands close to his chest, still smiling. 

“Okay, and you know not to bind for more than 8 hours?” Greg asked. 

“Yes, dad.” 

“And you’re not gonna sleep in it are you?” 

“Dad, I know what to do and what not to do when wearing a binder.” Steven let out a small chuckle and he began gathering up his belongings to go home and start the day. 

“Alright, I trust you.” Greg said helping him with his sleeping bag. 

As Steven finished packing his belongings he made his way out of the van with Greg following right behind him. 

“Thanks again dad, I love you.” Steven said giving Greg one last hug. 

Greg returned it with a little more reluctance to let go of his growing boy. 

“I love you too, Steven.” 

And with that Steven left, excited to show off his new binder to just about anyone who would listen. 


End file.
